The Soul/Transcript
(Episode begins on exterior shot of Mundo De Los Espiritus.) *'Conchita' (narrating): Dia de los Muertos, the Day of the dead there was a positive side of the afterlife called Mundo De Los Espiritus, lived a cute little dead girl --Conchita.(Cut to interior shot of Conchita's house, on a portrait of Conchita and her parents.) *'Conchita': Rail slide! (Conchita slides down the staircase rail and breaks a floating crystal decoration. The portrait falls on top of her. She rips through it as she stands up, and the chandelier tilts.) *'Conchita' (narrating): Some people have called me free spirited and a perky goth just because... (Cut to interior of a graveyard, where Conchita wandered with a teddy bear.) *'Conchita' (narrating): ...I'm leading humans to the underworld... (Cut to shot of a skeletal three headed dog given birth to ghost chihuahua puppies.) *'Conchita'(narrating): ...and taking care of ghost chihuahua puppies.(Conchita gets licked by ghost chihuahuas.) *'Conchita': (laughing) i love you,i love you,i love you too. *'Conchita' (narrating): I like to have fun! And I'm about to have a whole lot more because today is my 10th birthday! And according to tradition,Charon has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: the magic scythe! *'Charon': Now, Conchita, this scythe is a big responsibility. If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed. *'Conchita': laughing (Conchita takes the scythe from Charon, and it magically changes from a scythe form to a black pacifier with a skull.) *'Conchita': gasps Don't worry, Charon. I can handle it.(Smash cut to Conchita looking distressed outside Mundo De Los Espiritus. Behind her, dead birds singing horribly. Conchita slowly shuffles off-screen. At the house, Charon observe through a binocular.) *'Charon': She can't handle it. (Cut to shot of a skeletal boat on a bloody ocean. The camera pans over to Conchita pleading to Charon.) *'Conchita': Nooooo! i'll be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Maria's Charm School for Dead Babies! (Thunder strikes. Cut to shot of Conchita being sent to St. Maria's Charm School on a conveyor belt while screaming. Cut back to Conchita still screaming while clinging to her mother's dress.) *'Charon': Mija, we're not sending you there. *'Conchita': Oh! *'Charon': We're sending you to train in a safer dimension. A place called Earth.(Conchita's mother pushes Conchita toward the boat as she wails.) *'Charon':Manuelito, open the portal.(Manuelito uses a scythe to open a portal. The boat moves through it as Conchita looks forlorn.) *'Conchita': sighs Goodbye, Spirits. (Cut to exterior shot of Spirit Creek Academy. A teenager takes a photo of one of the skeletal birds with his smartphone. The dead bird roars at him, and he runs away. Inside Principal Evans' office, Charon talk with the principal.) *'Principal Evans': So you say you're from the positive side of the afterlife. (The office lights flicker on and off. Charon and the principal look to Conchita, who's toying with the light switch.) *'Conchita': And you said there was no magic on Earth. *'Principal Evans': Yeah... This isn't gonna work.(Charon presents a chest of riches, and dollar signs appear in Evans' eyes.) (Cut to Reggie Sanchez in a classroom.) *'Principal Evans' (on P.A. system): Reggie Sanchez, to the principal's office. Reggie Sanchez, to the principal's office. *'Reggie Sanchez': smiles Oooooh... Looks like someone's in trouble. So, I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now. (Reggie slowly shuffles out of the room. Cut to Principal Evans and Conchita outside the principal's office. Reggie shortly joins them.) *'Principal Evans': Reggie! I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student -- Conchita. (Reggie shows Conchita around the school -- Reggie walks as Conchita skips. They pass by several students in the background.) *'Conchita': Thanks for showing me around, safe kid. *'Reggie': What? No! *'Conchita': Ohhh... *'Reggie': Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true. *'Conchita': gasps Hi! [She taps her fingers together for a bit. When a voice behind her shouts, she turns to see a popular girl named Rosita and her friends, Lucia and Carmen.] *'Rosita': Hey, Morbid little girl! Did your grandma knit your clothes? *'Conchita': Yeah, and she's my mom! [All the girls laugh at this, and Conchita laughs too.] *'Rosita': Why are you laughing, Morbid little girl? the auditions for the Lady of Roses is starting today. *'Conchita': Huh?! *'Rosita': You're bitten by a snake and turns into a spooky skeleton baby! [The girls laugh snarkily, which makes Conchita sad.] [The chauffeur rings the bell, and all the girls, except Conchita, run into the limo.] Skeleton Baby! *'Conchita': [Sniffles and sits down hugging her knees. Reggie and his friends,Cassy and Jake that witness the scene, and they watch her.] *'Jake': Let's see what we got here. Hello there. Intimidated by those bullies, eh? *'Conchita': Uh, yeah. *'Jake': What's your name, kid? *'Conchita': Conchita! *'Jake': I'm Jacob Martinez. This is my friend,Cassidy Manson.growled at him. *'Reggie': at Conchita suspiciously Who are you? *'Conchita': I'm a little girl from the positive side of the afterlife!(Conchita makes a rainbow with her pacifier, and several cute creatures appear around her. The rainbow suddenly turns into a skeletal sun, and the cute creatures turns into skeletons. Reggie looks stunned.) *'Reggie': Well, that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now. *'Conchita': goodbye Bye, new friend! See you tomorrow! Bye! Bye, new friend! See you later!(Reggie lifts his hood over his head and runs away. Scene fades to black. Fade in on the Sanchez Family's House as Cassidy walks up and use the black spray can on Conchita's pink dress.) *'Rosita': Well, well, well, hello Cassidy,i thought we walked to Conchita's audition together as a newest member i liked to support eagar young candidates.opens to kindergarten when Conchita was alive and has dark brown hair. *'Rosita': (narrating) The audition was coming up. This years theme was saints. I wrote "The Hail Mary Song." It was brilliant. (standing in the middle of class)♫ ''Ave Maria! maiden mild! Listen to a maiden's prayer! Thou canst hear though from the wild; Thou canst save amid despair.♫''(narrating) Everybody loved it.[ The teacher and others in the class shake their heads, clearly not impressed with her idea. Rosita takes a bow.]ends. *'Cassy': It was kind of cute. But the lyrics were a little all over the place. I mean, you're horrible at singing. *'Rosita':Whatever. The point is, Conchita had to go and write "The Rose Song." opens *'Conchita':(Playing mexican ukulele and singing)♫ I'm a cute little red rose draw a butterfly with colorful wings Even though I'm small and fraill,I can do most an-ny-thing ♫''(stops playing)'' *'Rosita':(narrating) Everybody hated it.[The kids applaud, and Mrs. Gonzales does as well. Rosita, on the other hand finds her song repulsive, and starts banging her head on a wall.]ends And then the class picked which one was going to be in the Lady of Roses club. *'Jake':Which one did they pick? Which one did they pick? *'Rosita':They picked Conchita's. *'Reggie':Aww, no way! I would be so mad if I were you. (Rosita shoots a dirty look at him) You were saying? opens *'Rosita':Not fair! My song was better! [Rosita shoves various paperworks and knick-knacks off of the teacher's desk. Conchita seems particularly disturbed by the tantrum of her classmate.]''Conchita, you will pay for this. Have fun singing with no lyrics.[ ''Rosita grabs the paper out of Conchita's hand, crinkles it into a ball and tries to eat it, only for Conchita to take it out of her mouth and grab it back because...] *'Conchita':There's no eating in the classroom.[Rosita shrieks as she goes into a full-fledged temper tantrum.]ends. *'Rosita':yeah right,ha you're going to fail.growlsno no don't lose your cool not yet anyway,hahahaha tata,hahahaha.(Conchita appears behind Reggie.) *'Reggie': Wa-ha! Whoa! What are you doing here? *'Conchita': I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me.(Reggie's angry expression softens.) *'Conchita': I'll find you an escortReggie,Cassy and Jake.changes to the backstage''they all out there.my classmates,Rosita,the judge,all of them. *'Reggie':let's do this. *'Conchita':Reggie what are you doing you can't go on looking like this you need a tuxedo. *'Reggie':really *'Conchita':yes really.goes over to a table which has a container of black paint and skulls. So Reggie decorates his suit with skulls and then sprays a smoke cloud and spins in it to create a makeshift tuxedo.okay,what if we fail. *'Reggie':fail,we do not fail now let get this over withcurtains opens *'Rosita':her new friend's her escort she'll fail for sure bye bye Conchita.does her pose and then motions to Reggie to do the same. *'Conchita':Reggie make an entrance. *'Reggie':entrancedoes a backflip which impresses the judge. Rosita is shocked as is Reggie and Conchita.(piano playing)[Conchita and Reggie hold hands and they dance.]'' *'Conchita':sing a song. *'Reggie':the song. *'Conchita':you don't know the words do you. *'Reggie':the words i...i.. i do know the words,thanks Jake. *'Jake':you're welcome. *'Reggie':(singing)if... you're..... *'Conchita':you can do it. *'Rosita':failure *'Reggie':(singing)If you're a cute little rose draw a butterfly with colorful wings you can do most anythingcheers music is good for your soul,when your heart is young..... *'Rosita':they actually liked it (growls) i'll take care of it.goes backstage and undoes a rope leading to a background scene.Ramon notices this right away and dodges it keeping Conchita away,everyone gasps *'Conchita':oh no? *'Reggie':it's okay this is music i can dance to, follow my lead.continues to untie ropes to scene props and Reggie/Conchita keep dodging them. *'Both':(singing) if you're a cute little rose draw a butterfly with colorful wings you can do most anythingshe splatters cans of paint onto the stage; but they keep dodging them.stage background prop is lowered and they end up in between the window section as Rosita rips her own hair and hat out.[ Rosita then notices her one saving grace as there is a rope leading to the ceiling chandelier.]continue to dance and Rosita has that evil look on her face as she unties the rope and lets the chandelier go and Reggie dodges it easily as the chandelier springboards them into the air and they land perfectly in the center of the stage.music is good for your soul,when your heart is young when you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring and a flower sings a song. *'Judge':Conchita De La Rosa,i never seen everyone before in my entire life. *'Conchita':well we did. *'Judge':you did amazing you kept your poise even the world is collapsing around youConchita a handshake.welcome to Our Lady of Roses.changes to Conchita's jackhammered picture scene changes back to the stage. *'Rosita':her escort is not even wearing a real tuxedo!!!when i knockover the set,she was supposed to lose her temper and her cool,she was supposed to fail!!! *'Judge':Rosita Guadalupe Patterson''trembling in fear'' your behavior is everything that we stand for,you're herby dismissed from Our Lady of Roses. *'Rosita': but i love OLOR(Rosita throws a tanturm and does the puppy dog face as she stamps her feet and a board with a bucket of purple paint flies into the air and lands right on her head. Conchita winks at the camera and Rosita storms off left.) (Conchita hugs Reggie, and he smiles. They starting walking home) *'Reggie': Are there gonna be popular girls teasing us all the time? *'Conchita': Yeah, probably. *'Reggie': All right! Sounds so dangerous! (Reggie stops Conchita before she crosses the street.) *'Reggie': Whoa! Let's cross at the light. *'Conchita': Okay, hombre salvaje.(Conchita shoots a skeletal fish-shaped magic stream from her pacifier. It flies up and swirls around the moon.) Category:Transcripts